


New Generation

by onetoshipall, orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetoshipall/pseuds/onetoshipall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the Titans disperse they return to introduce the new generation of Titans who will defend the city in their stead. When a new arrival appears among their ranks, will they learn to work together? or will they crumble under the pressure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Note when you see this 
> 
> ***********************
> 
> It means a time shift has occurred , mostly this will be for past events 
> 
> This starting chapter may seem a little short and I apologize if you feel that it is, I will try to write longer chapters in the coming story

Sunlight crept through the curtain on this early morning and laying in her bed a young girl of about 15 years lay fast asleep. Though a familiar sound rang throughout the tower beckoning her from unconscious; running into the living room a huge monitor stood flashing a map with a location marked. She looked among the room spotting her teammates in the same groggy shape as she but just as well they all knew work was to be done. Pulling from her belt a communicator with a large bright blue T and opening it for a finer image of the map. With the whole team together they rushed from the T-shaped tower into Jump City to investigate the anomaly.  
******************************** 

It is well known the Teen Titans were the heroes of Jump City and no matter the time rushed to protect its citizens. The team had been made up of five young heroes and heroines; Raven the stern spell-caster, Beast Boy the joking shifter, Starfire the Joyous alien, Cyborg the genius mechanic, and finally Robin their disciplined leader. Together they defeated many an enemy from Slade all the way to Brother Blood, and they continue to safeguard Jump City for years. One day however when they had surpassed the point of being the “Teen” Titans the team was broken apart. No one knows if bad blood had formed or if it had simply been the departure of Starfire that caused the pile to crumble. Starfire had been summoned to Tamaran to take leadership over her peers, shortly after Cyborg up and left without explanation. The remaining three tried to hold together as long as possible but it could not hold forever; news of Batman’s worsening health drew Robin away from Jump City to Gotham where he would remain to take over as its protector. That left Raven and Beast Boy and despite the public outcry against it, they stepped down from their positions as Titans.

In the absence of the Teen Titans, the Titans of the North had taken over to shield the city from the surge of crime no doubt to come. Many years passed and the city had all but forgotten of the old Titans only for them to resurface for reasons unknown at the time. Not long after their resurface a press meeting covered by every news channel available at the time was held in front of the old Titans Tower which was currently an untouched memorial to the heroes who had been sheltered there before. After a long applause upon their appearance on stage that day they announced that the Teen Titans were to be formed once again, this came as a huge surprise to the masses. Adding to the shock was the revelation that the soon to be heroes were the children of the former titans. From Raven and Beast Boy a pair of twins had been birthed, Evany a short girl with moderate length hair she kept in a ponytail. Her eyes were a deep blue, unlike her mother her hero outfit lacked a hood and was a very bright shade of white that matched her powers which allowed her to manipulate light to her will. Then there was Kai a shape-shifter who could turn into objects; his height was about average for his age and he had bright red spiked hair with violet eyes. From Starfire and Robin a young girl named Nova with violet dyed hair which she kept long, paired with light green eyes like her mother’s.Like her father was actually powerless despite her mother's Tamaranean genes, She was trained by her father in both martial arts and weapon combat. Cyborg had relations with the former villain Jynx which lead to the birth of Riley. She is a brilliant girl with bright pink hair pulled into a bun at the back of her head like her mother she also has pink eyes but lacks the cat-like pupils. She uses cybernetic implants to augment her speed and strength coupled with gadgets she continually created. These would be the heroes left to take over the harboring of the civilians and the persecution of villains.

*********************************************

As the young Titans were en route to the large park marked on the map they could already see the trouble ahead. A large tear in the sky is not in the norm, around the laceration, what seemed to be a thunderstorm circulated around it leaving its shadow engulfing the park. As they arrived on the scene they took note that all the citizens had evacuated the area

“ What the hell is that thing” Kai breathed in awe

“It could be a hole in the space, time or maybe an inter-dimensional rift, who knows for sure,” Riley said

“Well, what do we do about it then?”

“Nothing. We just have to see what comes ou…”

Before she could finish her sentence a plume of smoke and flame billowed out of the tear and two trails could be seen drifting away from the center of the smoke plume. As the smoke cleared from the falling silhouettes they appeared to be two people; Evany attempted to shift the light around them to soften their landing but was cut off by Nova.

“ Don’t interact with them, we don’t know what would be affected “

Reluctantly she refrained from breaking their fall and cringed slightly when they smashed into the ground, shattering the ground around them. As the dust and debris cleared one clad in torn clothes and black pants was surprisingly standing. He had black hair and from looking at the back of his head it looked like he wore a mask that covered just above his nose; the other figure had begun to stand though he didn’t look quite normal. It’s skin looked metallic and it had eyes that didn’t look human at all

“ Agent Crow your insubordination is grounds for your termination,” the figure said in a robotic monotone voice.

The other man presumably Crow said nothing but just looked at the toward the assumed robot. Without warning the robot shot forward with blinding speed at Crow, who remained motionless despite the approaching danger. As the robot was within arm shot distance what looked to be Crow’s shadow shifted and shot upward landing a powerful uppercut to the robots chin and sending it flying into the air where it landed near a tree. Standing in front of Crow was his shadow animate and standing ready; Crow himself backed out of the crater and upon closer inspection he had deep gashes all along his body, it looked like he'd been through a war. The robot lay near the tree he was thrown near but was beginning to stir, Nova still had not allowed her team to intervene and provide aid for the wounded man but all members were more than ready to jump in upon the order. The robot stood and a blade slowly piercing its way through its upper forearm as though it was being unsheathed and not harming the droid. Crow finally collapsed upon the ground in a small pool of blood that had collected under him from his wounds and the android charged at this sign of weakness.

“Titans GO!!” Nova said

Without hesitation or thought, they burst forward to aid the fallen warrior; Evany hardened the light near Crow and the robot bounced off the newly hardened surface. Kai jumped toward Nova and mid-jump transformed into a staff and was caught by Nova; using the robots moment of disruption she whacked it across the face with the staff sending it backward. Riley flipped Crow onto his back and wrapped his wounds as best she could with his already tattered clothes but she knew if this battle didn’t end shortly his chance of survival was slim to none.

“ Evany! We need to send this thing back through the portal” Nova said

Taking this plan in mind she shot orbs of pure light at the droid to try and get it off the ground either voluntarily or physically. Despite the many projectiles launched at it the droid refused to leave the ground to dodge; preferring to deflect them with his weapon, he must have heard their hastily shouted plan. Evany noticed that the shadow of the droid began to stir but voted against turning to look at Crow. She began to fire more light energy at the droid as a distraction; instead of animating, the shadow started spreading up the robot's legs and upward toward its torso. Just as the robot noticed the shadow it was too late as it had crawled onto its upper torso and locked its shoulders in place and started to seal its arms. With the robot locked in place the team allowed themselves a quick sigh of relief, Evany turned to look over at Crow to find him sitting upright holding his hand out. As the other heroes began to approach the robot, Evany saw Crow clench his outright hand into a fist. No sooner than he had formed the fist a horrible crunching noise emanated from behind her. As she turned to look she saw a crumpled mess which had been the droid crunched into a ball with sparks flying from the broken joints and metallic parts. The tear in the sky began to mend after the destruction of the droid and the thunderstorm dispersed as the sky cleared.

“Evany can you transport me and Crow to the tower?” Riley said

“Sure Riley, want any help looking after him?” Evany said

“ Yeah, you could keep an eye on him while I gather the supplies”

Evany looked at Nova and Kai

“ See you guys back at the tower,” Evany said

“ Keep an eye on him, we don't know his motives nor why he came here” 

Evany sighed and summoned a portal back to the tower medical room for the three of them. As they set Crow in the bed his eyes scanned the room and as he did this Evany noticed once eye was almost a light red and the other a deep green. Riley took a blood sample then left to grab blood packs, as she left the room Evany turned to Crow

“ Crow huh? What’s the real name behind the mask,” Evany asked

“ Suppose I do owe you something……It’s Ross” Crow said

" What caused that tear in the sky to form?"

" Something the assassin droid whipped up once it realized it wouldn't win the fight against me"

" You seemed on your last leg just a few moments ago"

" Traveling between dimensions is no simple task, it does take quite the bit of energy from you, which is also the reason the assassin droid went down so easy"

Evany mulled over his responses and wanted to ask more questions but Riley had returned with the supplies, so she thought best to wait.

“ I have a handle on things here if you want to leave,” Riley said

“ I think I’ll stick around for now,” Evany said

Evany sat down in one of the chairs at the edge of the room and studied him for a moment, like before she took note of his multi-colored eyes. He had black hair that was short and messy, she also noticed he had what looked to be the end of a scar protruding from his mask. Riley had finished fitting the iv into him and put some actual bandages on, now finished with her work she turned to leave and Evany followed suit. Waiting in the common room Kai and Nova were sitting on the couch waiting as they walked in

“ He cause any trouble?” Nova asked

“None,” Riley said

“Get any information from him?”

“ His name is Ross and he is in fact from another dimension, also that droid we just faced was an assassin according to him” Evany said 

" Anything else?"

" Didn't really get to talk that long"

Nova seemed a little irritated at the lack of info but bite her tongue and walked toward the training room. The others watched her storm off and once she had left the room they all dispersed to occupy themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://shadow11915.deviantart.com/art/Kaaiiiiii-630659372
> 
>  
> 
> The link is a visual drawing made for Kai, the plan is to have them uploaded in the next few chapters, Nova should be done by Friday

Evany sat in the common room reading a book occasionally she looked over the top of the book to watch her younger brother Kai play his video games. It had been quite a long time since they arrived back at the tower and it was dark outside of the tower. Evany looked over the top of her book at the sound of the hall door opening to see Ross stumbling into the common room.

“Why are you out here? You're supposed to be resting “ Evany said

“Got bored staring at the ceiling,” Ross said

Kai stood up and helped Ross to the couch, then walked over to the tv stand taking out the current game and exchanging it for a new one. He then returned with a second controller and offered it to Ross with an outstretched hand.

“Since you're bored, want to play a game?” Kai asked

“Why not,” Ross said

Ross grabbed the controller and began playing some superhero brawler that Kai was enamored with. Evany continued to read her book but watched them face off and complain every time they lost to the other with a smile.

“DUDE! Come on you know Nightwing is a cheap character” Kai said

“So is Doomsday but you’ve used him twice now,” Ross said

Riley walked into the common room partially to investigate the noise and partially because it was her turn to go grocery shopping.

“What are you doing out here you moron!” Riley said

“ I got bored,” Ross said with a side glance

Riley walked over and slugged Ross in the arm and dragged him into the hall that leads to the infirmary despite his flailing and complaining.

“ WOOHOO, I WIN BABY!!” Kai shouted

“ CHEATING BITCH!!” Ross shouted from the hallway

“ BROODING ASSHOLE” 

Evany sat up and slapped Kai, the sound reverberated throughout the tower

“No cursing” Evany said

“ But he didn’t get slapped,” Kai said crossing his arms to pout

“No, he got punched instead”

Evany stood and walked through the hall and into her room, looking through her collection of books she found a few she thought interesting. She walked down to the infirmary to find Ross looking out the window with a welt sitting on his arm, She walked forward and set the books down on the nightstand next to the bed.

“It’s for your own good you know,” Evany said

“Yeah, gives me time to think I suppose,” Ross said

“Think about what?”

“My next move”

“Oh?”

Ross let the question hang for a while still thinking over his decision

“ What would you think of me joining this little team?”

Evany was a little surprised, to say the least, despite what she thought when the team started up almost no other hero had attempted to become the fifth member. Nova’s mistrust of him would no doubt cause trouble between the two but so far no one else has had problems with him.

“ Why?”

“ Believe it or not, it isn’t too far off from what I used to do in my dimension”

“And what would that be?”

“Nice try, I'll tell you all soon enough”

“ Nova’s the one you want to ask about joining our dysfunctional little family”

Ross didn’t say anything after that note, he just looked through the books left on the nightstand. Evany took this as her cue to leave

“Thanks for the reading material” Ross called after her

“No Problem”

With that, she left the infirmary and continued into her room where she curled up in her blankets on her bed.

It was about six in the morning before she awoke and staggered into the kitchen for her cup of liquid energy. As she entered the kitchen she saw a large plate with pancakes stacked high, along with two other plates with hash browns and sausage. Kai and Riley walked through the door and saw the plates of food and stared at it hungrily.

“ You make breakfast sis?” Kai said

“Nope and we all know Nova sleeps in, so I think our guest disobeyed the doctor’s orders,” Evany said

“ I’m gonna kick his ass if I have to change his bloody bandages again,” Riley said with half a pancake stuffed in her mouth

They all sat down with their own plates and ate breakfast in silence, all too tired to waste the energy to talk between themselves. They migrated into the common room once breakfast had been eaten with the exception of Kai who went to check on Ross. Kai came running into the common room a few minutes later causing some concern between Riley and Evany

“ He isn’t in the infirmary and not on a potty break,” Kai said

“ What?!” Evany said

“It’s not like we left someone to watch him”

“ Let me check the towers camera system,” Riley said

Turning on the television Riley cycled through the security cameras around the tower, eventually finding Ross in the Towers training room hitting one of the punching bags. More surprising was the lack of bandages on his body, as he stood now with his back to the camera. Pink, newly formed skin covered the area where wounds once were. Around Ross a few shadows stood up, he turned from the punching bag and one of the shadows jumped forward throwing a punch. Ross ducked under the punch and threw one of his own at the shadows exposed stomach causing the shadow to hunch over. Ross then followed with an uppercut to the shadows jaw sending it backward onto the floor, one of the other shadows jumped onto his back and put him in a choke-hold. While still locked in the choke-hold Ross jumped backward into the wall slamming the shadow between him and the wall. Though it did cause the shadow to loosen its grip momentarily it was able to hold on, using its loosened grip to his advantage Ross slipped his hand under its arm. As he did this another shadow burst toward him rearing up for a punch, he waited for it to almost reach him before he leaned against the wall allowing him leverage to jump and drop kick it in the chest. Now on his butt, he couldn’t get the shadow with the choke-hold off of him so they disappeared, obviously disappointed in his performance Ross stood up shaking his head.

After watching him spar with shadows, Evany, Riley, and Kai switched off the security feed and watched normal tv. Ross came walking in a while later and Riley jumped up off the couch

“How have you healed already? Those wounds should have been open for a few days” Riley said

“ Did I forget to mention my shadow can manipulate the specialization of cells in my body? Ross said

“ What?! How? Nobody has been able to figure out how to do that yet”

“ Not sure honestly, I just allow my shadow to enter my body through the wound and it does it “

Riley punched him square in the chest for not knowing how the process worked and stormed off  
presumably to her room. Ross walked into the infirmary to look for anything to use as a shirt since his only one had been destroyed. He reached into the pocket of the pants he wore and grasped at his wallet, upon opening it he found a large handful of hundred dollar bills that he was sure were useless. Walking back into the common room he found Kai and Evany still sitting on the couch staring at the tv. 

“ I have to go shopping for clothes, does your dimension still use dollars for currency,” Ross said holding out one of the hundred dollar bills for them to look at.

“Should be usable, want us to come along?” Evany said after inspecting the bill 

“ Why not, you could show me where the stores even are” shifting to look at Kai 

“Mind if I borrow a jacket or something until I get a change of clothes?”

“Nah dude, I’ll be right back with one” 

Kai ran off into the hall leading to his room, while he was away Ross and Evany watched tv in the hall. Kai ran back into the common room with a shirt that made Ross cringe, sitting in his hands was a tie dye shirt he would have liked to avoid wearing 

“ You have to be kidding me,” Ross said in dismay

“ It’s all I had left, “ Kai said with an unconvincingly wicked smile across his face

Reluctantly he slipped on the shirt and both Evany and Kai burst out laughing at how ridiculous he looked 

“ Y’all a bunch a bitches” Ross said switching to a southern accent to complete the joke

With this, they set out to the Jump City mall, which was horribly over-crowded for the time of day it had been. Kai split off from the group after they entered the mall saying some video game sale before running off. Ross and Evany both continued into one of the thousands of clothes shop in the mall, Ross tried on plenty of clothes of the darker colored variety, he bought just about two of everything from jackets to pants and shorts but his number paled in comparison to Evany who tried on anything and everything. Thankfully Ross found a small chair near the changing room as he sat down and waited for her to come back out modeling a new outfit for him to critique. After a few outfits that received a good review from him, Evany came out in a midnight black dress and she looked stunning. Her embarrassment was emphasized by the huge blush she sported on her cheeks 

“W..well?” She asked 

“You don’t wear dresses often do you,” Ross said with a chuckle, his reward was a slap across the face 

“Jerk” 

“Finally some revenge for this terrible shirt”

Evany just walked off trying not to scream obscenities at the idiot. After their little incident, they were done, Though Kai was still nowhere in sight. They walked down to the only game store in the mall, where the spotted Kai sitting at the checkout with a small mountain of games on the counter. 

“ So that’s where all his money goes,” Evany said 

“Your one to talk,” Ross said pointing at his animated shadow hunched over from all the bags it carried 

“ This is where all your money goes”

“It’s your fault for bringing me”

Ross had no comeback for that since he didn’t exactly know how to respond to it, so he kept his mouth shut. Which may have been for the better, Unexpectedly a few kids ran up to Evany 

“Can we take a picture with you?” They asked in a sweet voice trying to tug at her heart strings

“Of course,” Evany said 

She crouched down and let the kids take multiple pictures in different poses, while they reviewed the pictures they took one of the kids spotted Ross.

“Is he your boyfriend?” one asked causing the rest to turn and look at him 

“He must be,” another said 

The kids all ran off giggling to themselves thinking they knew what was going on. Evany cringed slightly thinking of all the media hype that might be caused because of this little incident but ignored it. Kai walked over with two large bags, one with comics and the other with video games, Ross smirked as he thought of something 

“Let’s go, my lovely girlfriend!” He said extra loud for all nearby to hear 

Evany punched him in his arm as hard as she could as the crowd turned to them. Kai even chuckled a little to himself at the scene before walking off with them at a brisk pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know how i could make this story better in your opinion. For me this is still a learning process and feedback would be amazing in any form. Anyways hope you enjoyed reading and have an awesome day


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Tower Nova was sitting in the common room dissecting each case file she had searched for any information on the dimension Ross claims to have come from but as to 

be expected she found very little. She sighed and took a break from the files and walked to the kitchen for refreshment. When she entered the kitchen she heard the elevator open 

and saw Ross, Evany, and Kai walk into the tower all laughing and talking between themselves. She watched in silence before Kai noticed her and walked into the kitchen to talk with her 

“ Whats up sour face,” Kai said jokingly as he sat on the counter 

“Don’t” she said warning him

“What’s wrong then?”

“ I still can’t find anything on this dimension he claims to be from nor any record of him being here before” 

“Then we have no choice but to take his word at face value until he gives us reason to mistrust him” Kai finished and hopped off the counter and walked to the refrigerator 

grabbing a snack from it. Nova sat in a chair at the table cupping her face in her hands and sighed 

“They told you about Terra right?” she asked and to which Kai nodded 

“Then you should know why I’m so cautious with this,” she said before standing and walking out to her room to ponder more about the situation while Kai just shook his head. 

While their conversation had transpired in the kitchen Evany showed Ross to the only empty room left in the tower and helped him put away his newly bought clothes into the 

dresser and closet in the room 

“ You can stay in this room for now, it used to be Cyborg’s,” she said 

“Cyborg?” he asked 

“Riley's father, we actually had to remodel it since it was more of a workshop than a room” she said standing in the door she was about to say something else when the tower alert 

went off and Evany ran into the common room while Ross stood there for a minute and slowly shadows crept up his body replacing his clothes with a black long sleeve shirt with a 

tall collar and long tight pants made of thin material and boots. The same mask he wore when he arrived appeared on his face, though it had been repaired from its previously 

damaged state. He walked out into the common room and the others had finished suiting up and gathering their gear 

“Hope you didn't expect me to just sit at home while the adults went out to play,” he said with a smile that the others couldn't see. Nova went forward to say something but Kai 

nudged her shoulder and gave her a stern look, to which she scowled and started for the elevator with the rest of the team in tow. He stood near Evany as she used the light to fly 

to the bank which was in the middle of being robbed. As they landed there was a figure dressed in complete red but had no mask, he had brown eyes and long wavy blonde hair. 

Nova grit her teeth and stared at the villain

“Crimson,” she said letting the name hang in the air 

“ Ahh the Titan brats” he said with equal opposition 

“ How about you make this easy for us eh hot head?”

“Sorry but I have other plans,” he said and released a wave of flame toward them. Normally they would all have dodged but at such a close proximity it made it impossible. Ross 

shifted the shadows on the ground and produced a wall of shadow that repelled the fire; as the wall fell they caught a glimpse of Crimson jumping down a manhole. 

“Titans Go!!” Nova yelled as she dove down after him, all but Ross followed suit. He sent his shadow down the manhole to let him know which direction he was running and took 

off down the street waiting for an opportunity to cut him off. Down in the sewer, the rest tried to keep up with him as he cut down different alleys trying to lose them. As they 

turned a corner they ran into a familiar face, Plasmus. He sent spews of his goop-like body at the team who dodged as best they could, meanwhile Crimson 

laughed as he thought he had a clean getaway. Only to have Ross land in front of him and send him backward toward his teammates and Clayface with a well-placed punch to the 

face. 

“Either make this interesting or surrender,” Ross said as walls of shadow blocked off the two directions they had come from, leaving them boxed into a room just big enough for a 

possible altercation. Without speaking Crimson sprinted at Ross while throwing fireballs at where Ross stood; Ross was able to dodge the first two but he realized too late that the 

fireballs were just a diversion to allow Crimson to close the distance between them. As he cleared the second flaming projectile Crimson appeared in front of him at an incredible 

speed and planted a punch into his stomach which caused him to leave the ground for a split second. Crimson twisted his fist sideways causing an explosion to erupt into Ross’s 

stomach which sent him flying and crashing through his own shadow wall. Plasmus dispersed into multiple pieces which turned and began advancing on the other Titans, one however, took off along with Crimson down the tunnel 

unhindered in their escape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't have an account and would like to say something or you want to say something you don't want anyone else to see; you can message archivereply@gmail.com I'll attempt to check my inbox every few days.

The team saw where Ross had been downed but could do nothing to help right now since a more pressing matter being the 4 Plasmus clones bearing down on them. Riley used her blasters to keep a few at bay while Kai transformed into a more useful weapon to be wielded against Plasmus, eventually deciding on a sword to divide the clones to a more manageable size. As Kai shifted weapon shapes Nova rushed forward and slashed a Plasma clone down the middle which turned out to be an unsurprisingly unwise decision as the two pieces became a clone all their own adding the clone total to 5. Evany focused on keeping the clones at bay by pushing them back with a small barrier of light when they attempted to advance. 

As the Titans fought trying to push back the Plasmus clone Ross began to get up and rose to a knee before he decided to inspect the wound left behind by Crimson. Thankfully it wasn’t too bad, the cloth from his shirt had been incinerated and his skin had been burned pretty bad but only a second degree burn from the look of it. He turned to look at the battle the other Titans currently waged and noticed it was more of a defensive attempt on the Titans part. After surveying the battle and running options in his head he stood and ran to rejoin the battle which at current was a stalemate only resulting in the multiplication of clones albeit smaller ones at that. 

Evany was holding a few of the smaller ones in a small dome of light; this wasn’t the ideal location for a fight since there wasn’t much light in the tunnels to manipulate. At a time like this, she wonders if it was worth having her powers. She refocused her thought on the fight and an idea began to form. Releasing the few she had inside the domes of light she repurposed the light making one larger dome which she trapped quite a few out of the dozen that had been created.

“Kai, time to bring the cold” she shouted  
When he heard this he began to see what she was trying to do and began his transformation into a cryo gun akin to the one Mr. Freeze had created. Nova started freezing the blobs who were still free hitting them twice with the freeze blast to coat them in an extra layer of ice just in case. Soon all that clones that were left were inside the dome but the dome itself was starting to fade because of the massive amount of energy it took to hold a dome of that side in such a dark place as a sewer tunnel. Shadows began to ride and take the cover the dome mimicking its shape and enclosing the few remaining enemies. 

“ Too bad Plasmus escaped with his real body otherwise we’d be one less villain to worry about,” Kai said 

“ The real question is why Plasmus even helped Crimson in the first place,” Nova said in clear thought 

“ Is it too much to hope he wanted part of the cut?” Riley asked in a hopeful voice 

“We all know Plasmus is more the kind to take orders rather than play for his own goals,” Nova said 

“ I’m going to need a list of your known villains when we get back, I didn’t quite expect this coming out her” Ross cut in 

Nova sighed and seriously contemplated refusing him from the team but in all truth, they needed a fifth member and his powers did work well within their group. Making her decision she pulled out the last t-communicator she had been given and handed it to Ross 

“You’re in but try anything stupid and you know where you’ll end up,” She said 

“If I was going to try anything wouldn’t I have done it already,” He said with a scowl 

With that, they brought the Plasmus pieces back to the surface and waited for the police special units to arrive for them to be taken and put into special isolation chambers only then were the Titans free to go back to the tower and relax for the time being. As they arrived at the tower Riley started for the hallway leading to their rooms and the bathroom 

“Where are you going?” Evany called after her 

“Off to the showers, you’re free to join me, “ She said with a smile back to Evany who just sat stunned at the reply. With that, Riley walked off down the hall and Evany sat down on the couch and began reading but the remnants of a blush were still visible.

“So the line doesn’t always go down a straight path eh?” Ross said with a joking side-ward glance as he walked past Evany and down the hall, She glanced at him as he walked away and silently cursed him while Kai began ripping open his new games to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took this long to get back to this, I ended up biting off more than I could chew with writing different stories for other places and this got put off way too long. Please if anyone can give any sort of feedback I would love it because I cant grade my own work since I will think its not good enough or sounds stupid so please help me to improve the story, any little bit helps


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the night was uneventful Evany read her book on the couch while Kai and Nova were watching movies all night. Ross had been in the training room most of the night and came out shortly after the movie marathon had ended and everyone went off to bed. Ross did take note, however, Evany had gone into Riley’s room instead of her own.

When the morning had come Ross woke up and went into the laundry room to get the shirt Kai had lent him. He walked over and knocked on Kai’s door 

“Come in” Kai responded to the knock and Ross walked into the room. Kai had gotten Beast Boy’s old room and surprisingly it was the complete opposite of how Gar maintained his room. The room itself was kept clean except for a pile of clothes in the corner which Ross assumed were dirty. Books and games were organized on a bookshelf and his closet which had been open seemed to be color coded.

“Is it time to add neat freak to the possible nickname list?” Ross asked 

“Bite me”

They both chuckled a little and Ross held up the god awful tye dye shirt and tossed it on his bed 

“Thanks so much for letting me borrow it,” Ross said in a sarcastic tone 

“Oh you’re very welcome,” Kai said with a wide smile 

Ross stayed and talked with Kai about video games for a bit and while they were busy the girls were out in the training room still waiting for them to arrive to start the team training for the day 

“You did tell Ross about the training this morning right?” Evany asked Nova 

“ Of course I did, it just means we have another one just as lazy as Kai,” She said and stormed out of the training room  
“I’d hate to be her target right now” Riley muttered as she sat on the ground and tried to stretch the aches of sleep out of her muscles 

“Somebody slept like a log” Evany chuckled 

“Easy to do when there's someone with you” 

They both chuckled at that notion as Nova walked into the training room leading both Ross and Kai by the hair and shoved them forward when they got near Riley and Evany

“We were on our way” Kai complained and rubbed his head 

“Playing Super Monkey 5 isn’t on your way” 

“Gotta go back to the classics sometimes,” Kai sulked 

“Alright, keeping in mind our recent run in with Crimson, we need to improve our combat with multiple enemies as we’ve seen how we struggled a bit” Nova began 

“Cutting him in half with a sword certainly wasn’t the best option as we’ve seen” Ross added with a raised eyebrow 

“At least I didn’t let two villains get away scot-free” 

“Best I could do with the limited info I had” 

“Just sounds like another excuse to me” Nova finished and initiated the training protocol which animated a dozen or so enemies around the Titans; each had a different type of weapon ranging from a metal pipe up to a sword. A few rushed toward Kai and Ross with blunt weapons 

“ Hammer time?” Ross asked 

“Hammer time,” Kai confirmed 

As the training dummies came closer Kai jumped into the air transforming into a large metal sledgehammer. Ross grabbed Kai out of mid-air and as the dummies had closed the distance and were all charging them with their weapons. As Ross came down with Kai he began spinning in a fast circle with the hammer held out in front of him. They had made contact with all but one of the dummies with this move and sent them hurtling backward with a large blow. As Ross started coming out of his spin he let go of Kai in the direction of the last dummy who was hit with the top of the sledgehammer in its stomach. The dummy dropped to one knee holding its stomach and Ross walked forward planting a kick into its face sending it backward and landing on its back. He then picked up Kai again 

“Looks like Nova needs the help” Ross noted and Kai transformed into his usual staff form which was thrown directly at Nova. 

 

“Reinforcement coming in” Ross gave a shout to Nova who turned and caught Kai, she then whipped around and brought his staff form down onto one of the dummies heads. This move dropped the dummy onto its stomach and it dispersed into thin air signifying a knockout. Nova then swept the legs out from another that was charging her; then shot the back end of the staff backward which earned a grunt from one of the dummies attacking from behind as the tip of the staff had hit him square in the chest. After knocking out the dummy she had knocked down the fight had finished as they had each taken down the others.

“Finished now?” Riley asked huffing

“Nope, armed attackers now,” Nova said through a breath 

No sooner had she said this a group of eight dummies were spawned in, each holding a variation of an automatic rifle. Ross took a deep breath and then breathed out through his mouth which had let out black smoke toward the dummies. He closed his mouth and began breathing normally after he had made a smokescreen between the dummies and the Titans. The Titans immediately dispersed as the dummies started firing in their last known direction. Riley had jumped off to the side and she noticed the figure trying to escape the smoke and it was headed right for her. She turned toward it and as it fought its way out of the smoke it was met with a clothesline to its neck which brought it down immediately. Riley walked over and planted her foot hard onto its face which knocked it out; she pulled down a pair of goggles and pressed a few buttons on a wrist tablet she wore on top of her uniform. After she had tapped the button the goggles had activated its thermal optics, she was able to see three more dummies and where her teammates were. Knowing where the dummies were she removed a flat disk out of a pouch on her uniform and threw it toward them watching as it landed at their feet. She activated the disc which shot up and started shooting arcs of electricity at the drones only instead of a knockout the dummies evaporated in a red dust indicating a kill. Silently cursing to herself she knew she’d have to reduce the voltage on this piece of tech yet again, putting her goggles back up she walked over and regrouped with the rest of the Titans. 

“More tweaking to do on that gadget huh,” Ross asked and to which Riley just nodded 

“Morning team training is finished now so either hit the showers or get more work in,” Nova said and walked off into the tower 

“Yo Ross Super Monkey 5?” Kai asked

“ In a bit, I’m gonna get some lifting in before I hit the showers” Ross replied and Kai just shrugged his shoulders and scampered off. Ross sighed and sat down on a weight bench when a beeping sound emanated out of his pocket and he reached in it to grab a phone like an object. He looked down at it with indifference as a red dot became visible and it was headed straight toward Jump City. 

“Looks like the finally sent the real assassins,” he said in a reflective tone and began thinking of how he’s going to explain this to the team and wondered if they’d even help


	6. Chapter 6

Ross walked out of the training room and through the hall to the living room where Kai sat playing on his Gamestation and Nova sat with Riley playing chess near the window overlooking Jump City. He sat on the couch and began running his options through his head while the others were preoccupied.  
‘I still have at the least another month or so before the actually make it to Jump City; so do I tell them now and we prepare for them assuming they’ll help me or do I use this week to build more trust with them?’ he silently thought to himself but deep down he knew the answer because trust is hard to earn and learning of a deceitful lie from someone you trusted ruins any relationship you might have built with someone. 

“You ok dude? You look like you’ve seen a ghost” Kai said  
“I have, only they’re ghosts of a past I wanted to leave behind”  
This statement from him caught the attention of both Riley and Nova still sitting at the chessboard  
“Go get Evany, it’s about time I leveled with you guys,” Ross said  
Riley went down the hall to get Evany while Kai and Nova sat at the couch circling Ross. After a few minutes, Evany and Riley joined the circle and all eyes were on Ross 

“I’ve kept you guys in the dark on my true origins and it’s been for selfish reasons so for that I'll say I'm sorry for what that’s even worth,” Ross said and paused to look at them getting nothing but blank listening stares 

“ You guys thought I came from some alternate dimension so I just ran with it to escape giving you the real story and the real story just so happens to be that I'm from a very distant possible future” He stopped to see if any questions had come up and indeed one did 

“ You said “possible” future right? So what do you mean by possible future” Riley asked 

“ Based on the events that happen now and in this times future my timeline has a chance to become your future but if those events stray or happen out of order your timeline and mine become locked on an alternate path and will never meet up again” Ross replied 

“Anyways, in my timeline heroes are a little different, the criminals we fight are sentenced to immediate execution which is a rule we cannot refuse to follow. Many of us are against this law but we couldn’t show it without being labeled a criminal by the law and executed by the government” 

“So instead I opted to escape and as a response I'm being hunted down by other heroes who have just arrived at your timeline, I want your help in fighting them which is why I'm coming clean but I know I haven’t exactly given you much reason to trust me in the time I've been here but I want to be here, be a Titan, and actually SAVE people again but the choice is yours” Ross finished his large history and sat down on the corner of the couch opposite of the team and waited for a response, a reaction, just anything at this point. He sat there legs slightly shaking just hoping he made the right decision 

“Regardless of if I trust you or not it’s my job as a Titan to protect those in need and this fits the bill, as well as any” Nova, said with a smirk 

“Wait you’ll really help me?” Ross asked sitting agape  
“You really thought we’d leave you to hang?” Riley replied  
“ Pretty sure he did, he was shaking like a little girl” Kai laughed  
They sat and chuckled but Ross still felt uneasy bringing them into this problem of his. The team hung out in the living room most of the night and surprisingly the alarm hadn’t rung all day. The next morning the team woke up to a nice breakfast like they had every morning since Ross appeared. 

“You like to cook or something?” Riley asked while scarfing down her plate  
“Who cares, it’s better than Nova’s cooking” Kai cut in, his remark earned him a punch in the arm  
After chuckling at the little PDA “ I used to cook for my old team since I was the newest addition so it’s just habit for me” Ross answered  
“Well if it comes down to it we can beat them through their stomachs” Evany added in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm done with this story so far, I'm starting to run out of ideas to fill time before the main plot kicks in and its hard to know if I'm even going to the right direction with the story given the little feedback. I may come back to this but for now this will be last chapter and a short one at that, thank you to those who have been reading the story and I'm sorry if it takes me a long time to pick this back up. I will be focusing on another story I have going called Apocalyptia a zombie story feel free to read that if you'd like, if not have a nice day guys.


End file.
